Sansei Kage Concurring Shadows
by Project BirdSong
Summary: "W-Wait! I don't want to be a shinigami!" I used to be one of the background noises, and i was perfectly fine with it. I never sign up for this madness! OC-centric.


This is my first story ever published, so it might not be the best you have ever read. Do not flame; Reviews and Critics are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANYTHING in this story except for the OCs

* * *

North Rukongai||District 80 – Zaraki

Third Person Point-of-View—

The darken sky barely lets any sunlight through the heavy clouds. Citizens of District 80 went to take cover from the oncoming storm. The thunder rumbles in the distance, few citizens quivered with fear yet the rest just stood, watching the oncoming fight of a strange girl and a drunken man. The strange girl was protecting a woman. The bystanders watch as the tension begins to build up between them.

The girl is a weird one, who manages to keep her innocence, both ways. Surviving in District 80 Zaraki is a feat for most, and picking a fight with one of the 'leader' is suicidal. The girl has mixed brown and red hair strands tied in a loose ponytail with a black ribbon, which rests on her left shoulder. Her fringe framed her face. Her eyes are the strangest: her left one is gold with orange tint and her right is blue with a green tint. The rest is normal: lightly tanned skin, on the short side, and skinny. She is wearing a light brown t-shirt, black cotton sweatpants, and no shoe.

To say the other woman is beautiful is an understatement. She has waist-long golden wavy blond hair, clear sky-blue eyes and milky white skin. She has on a plain white kimono and light brown geta [wooden sandals]. She hides behind the strange girl, shaking with fear for her and the girl.

"So the little brat wants to fight huh! Bring. It. On." The burly man taunts as he threw his sake bottle against one of run-down building's heavily cracked wall. The girl flinches at the sound of breaking glass, and ready in a fighting stance. The man smirks and looks at the bystanders, "Don't worry, this'll be over in a few quick seconds and that beautiful chick will be mine." He looks at the girl with hatred in his eyes and pure lust to the blond woman.

The man charges at her with a makeshift wooden sword and swings it around haphazardly. The girl dodges with ease and delivers some quick yet efficient jabs, successfully paralyzing the drunken man. The crowd quickly disperses, some complain of how a 'leader' got own by a girl, no less a child.

"Thank you for saving me," the blonde-hair woman said, "-if you hadn't gotten here, i …-I would have been..." The strange girl turns around and the usual scowl turns into small smile. She offers her a hand, and she took it.

"No problem. That filthy animal just wants his 'fill'," the strange girl replied, "-by the way, my name's Natsume."

"Hello Natsume-san. My name is Kiyomizu Hikaru." Natsume stared and blinked.

"Isn't Kiyomizu one of the Four Noble Families?" Hikaru nods.

"Why are you here then? I mean; you have to have some guards or something? How the heck did you manage to get all the way to Zaraki?" Natsume asked, and by the confused look on Hikaru's face, she decides to clarify, "You're in Zaraki; District 80 in the North Rukongai."

"I- I don't know how I got here…" she quietly said, looking at the ground, "I just went for a walk…"

* * *

Natsume's Point-of-View—

"Wait- A WALK? What district are you from exactly?" I asked suspiciously. It is not common- scratch that, it's not even a thinkable idea that a Noble house would be anywhere near here- walking distance wise.

"I'm from Seireitei…"

I looked at her as if she is crazy; at this point of the conversation, I seriously think so. I sighed.

"Do you need help getting _back_ to Seireitei?" I asked, since I have nothing better to do and I feel sorry for the woman, even if she's a noble.

"Yes, please." Hikaru smiled brightly at me. I sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Let's go then… it's going to be a long trip back…" We started walking toward the next district, but then-

Grumble. Gurgle.

I blushed at my stomach gurgling.

"I should eat first…" I mumbled. Way to state the obvious, Natsume.

"Oh!" I looked at Hikaru, who is practically digging in her kimono's sleeve for…something…

"Here you go~" she happily piped, handing me a large steam bun wrapped in a royal purple handkerchief.

My mouth watered at the sight of this heaven sent food. Halfway grabbing it, "Don't you need to eat also?" I asked; quickly retreat my hands to my sides.

"No, I'm not hungry."

Well, I did ask you…

"Thank you~ Karu-chan!" I said, and started eating the bun without mercy.

"K-Karu-chan?" a flustered Hikaru stuttered.

"Yep! That's your new nickname from me~" I said, with my full mouth, tasting the delicious flavored bun and red BBQ pork filling.

"Erm… well..." she started mumbling some things, "Then, you'll be Natsu-chan~"

"Okay!" I finished the bun, and my stomach grumbled happily, "Let's go, if we want to make it to District 60 before night fall."

"Okay."

As we walk, People stop and stare at us. It is quite rare for someone from or even going to Zaraki to be dressed so nice. I started walking faster as I hear more rumors about us- me, in general.

"Oh, isn't that _her_? _That_ girl from _that_ family? What is she doing here?" I walked faster, ignoring the comments made at me. I could hear Hikaru jogging just to keep up, but I didn't care; I just wanted to get away from the rumors.

I felt my face, burning with anger; I quickly wiped tears from blurring my vision. My breathing started to labored, my chest feels heavier every time I hear-

"Oh, it's _that_ girl."

'Natsume, do NOT snap. Do not snap. Do not snap. Do not snap. Do not snap. Do not Sn-' I chanted, calming down.

"Natsu." She looked at me with a worried expression.

"What is it, Karu-chan?" I forced a smile.

"Why are they glaring at us? Is it because they know that I'm a Noble? Is that why?" She quickly bombarded me with questions. I smiled at her innocence.

"No, they're glaring at me." I bluntly stated as we keep walking.

"Oh."

I still feel their eyes on me as I am walking away.

* * *

North Rukongai || Border of District 51 and 50

After a few hours of walking, we stop and rest under a large oak tree. The grass feels nice and soft for my bare feet. I could feel myself dozing off from the tiring walk. We manage to get to District 50 before nightfall, which is quite shocking because Hikaru kept complaining about her sore feet.

"…"

"You must be wondering why they were glaring at me," I said, "-right?"

I stared at the stars, glistening in the dark sky.

"… sorry Hikaru… I don't want to talk about it," I told her, "No offense, but you're still a stranger to me." I state the obvious.

I mean, this isn't one of those cheesy scene, where the protagonist would tell a COMPLETE stranger their past.

Nope.

Not going to happen.

At all.

"None taken. It's true that we only met each other a few hours ago." She said, embarrassed.

"Hey Natsu…" The curiosity leaks out from her voice.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What's your last name? I was wondering…because you never told me…"

"… I don't have one…"

"…Oh… why don't you just make one up?"

"I think Natsume is perfectly fine with identification." I replied.

"There could be more 'Natsume' out there…" she stubbornly replied. I sighed.

"Then I don't know…"

"How about…" the silence reign over us, "Seiji?"

"Seiji?" I questioned. Spirit Heal? That's ironic.

"Yep! Seiji Natsume. I like the sound of that."

I look at the twinkling stars.

"…I like the sound of that too…" I softly replied back, after a few minute, I spoke,

"Well, we should rest; we might manage to actually arrive at the Kokuryōmon [Black Ridge Gate| North Gate] in a day."

The silence filled the air between us; the welcome sound of crickets chirping filled the void. I could feel my eyes beginning to droop…

"Hopefully… Good night, Natsu-chan." Hikaru said, sleep is evident in her voice

"G'night." I said, as I stared into the stars once again; knowing sleep would just bring me nightmares.

'_All I want is to disappear, to be unknown… is it really that hard to grant that wish?'_

* * *

Please Review


End file.
